User talk:Awesomeness042
I like this wiki better than my other one, I got blocked by an admin cause I got mad at him -_- and I am not spamming on wiki pages Flower1479, Im trying to get acheivements. Warning #1 Loving77 undid quite a few of your edits today, some of which were considered spam. I had to delete some of your blog comments; on this blog since it was very rude and this one due to it being spam, and others because you were commenting on old blog posts. When I saw this comment of yours I thought that I'd let you know that "achievement cheating" (spamming the wiki with blogs, blog comments, bad edits, or unneeded pages) is something we don't tolerate here. This is your first warning. ~Lily ♥ 12:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, I was making the truth with all of these edits, and how is my blog rude? Im just saying its unfair to non-members since they dont get to do enough. Me being a non-member, I should know this. Last but not least, that comment of me was just saying that I needed acheivements and I felt like getting them, so I did the requirements. ~Awesomeness042 2:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :This edit was not "the truth". It was an opinion. We do not want opinions on the pages. You added a lot of opinions. :Your blog isn't rude; the comment you made on this blog was rude. :I apologize if I took your comment the wrong way. It sounded to me like you were just here to get achievements and not actually work. :~Lily ♥ 20:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning #2 Adding random categories that don't exist is not only spam, but achievement cheating. (examples: 1 & 2.) Also, I removed a word off of your userpage that is not allowed here. This revision shows what I changed. This is your second warning. ~Lily ♥ 13:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning Most of your edits today were spam. You've been adding unneeded categories to everything. As I said before, this is achievement cheating. This is your last warning. Your next offense will result in a ban. ~Lily ♥ 19:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah come on, I added those because thats what they are, not because of spam. Awesomeness042 (talk) 21:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeness042 21:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Block #1 You have been continually spamming pages with categories just to get achievements. I told you not to do this multiple times. Loving77 was correct in reverting your edits. You have been blocked for 3 days. ~Lily ♥ 20:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Look, I AM NOT trying to spam, all the SOS vp toons are involved with the VP, so I put that in their pages, you guys and gals are OVEREACTING!!!!!!!!!! :We undid several of your edits that added the category, saying it was unneeded. I told you that it was unneeded. You added them anyway. That's spam. :~Lily ♥ 22:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Please calm down. You were most likely blocked for insubordination, or the act of disobeying warnings. Instead of continuing your actions (which would lead to a block for ignoring warnings), you should have made a discussion with the community so we can discuss a better method. ::Also, please earn your badges the right way. If you're only here to get achievements, then editing this wiki isn't right for you. We have a policy for achievements. If you earn them by cheating (spamming, avoiding warnings, etc.), you will be blocked temporarily. If the problem persists, then we will disable the badges again, and nobody will be able to earn badges. Badges are a privilege on the wiki; if treated badly, then we will disable it. ::You do realize I am not the kind of person to forgive, and if you think Im not trying to loophole the warnings (I am XD) then you are COMPLETELY off, once again, they may not be needed, but cmon, they do involve the VP, so its not unnessacery (forgive my spelling, English isnt my first languge) that I add them, it may not be nessacery, but I still do it. Im not stupid, and Im not TRYING to spam, which is what everyone believes (I know that -_-) so you people aren't forgved. ::Awesomeness042 (talk) 23:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeness042 23:30. August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::You said it yourself that it's unnecessary. If you add something that is unnecessary on purpose, it's spam. :::~Lily ♥ 23:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::LISTEN, IM NOT GOING TO QUIT, AND I SAID ITS NOT (underline NOT!) UNECESSARY, IM NOT MEANING TO SPAM, ya know what ::::Please stop. You're just making this harder on yourself. I really don't want to ban you for even longer. ::::~Lily ♥ 00:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::You're behavior is unacceptable. Please calm down. We are just trying to tell you what you did and why you were blocked. :::::It's not about spamming the wiki with unnecessary categories. It's the fact that you ignored warnings. Instead of trying to add the categories after being warned and believing that you are right, you should have created a discussion to allow the community to decide if we should officially create those categories. However, by avoiding warnings, you were blocked. :::::I thank you for at least showing us that the pages need to have a specific category. But next time, please don't ignore warnings. And please control your attitude. :::::As I mentioned before, Im not the man to forgive. Awesomeness042 (talk) 00:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) We are not asking for forgiveness. But your behavior needs to stop. I think you're the one making mistakes now >:). You are all dead, I think I'll join the tt hackers now >:D, I've been banned once, not happening again >:) :Good luck with that. ~Lily ♥ 00:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Extended block A wiki is no place for an immature child. I've extended your block and prevented you from editing your talk page. Your attitude is unjust and childish. I recommend you improve your attitude before coming back. Can I just do the categories?Awesomeness042 (talk) 05:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :No. Stop adding unneeded categories. We've told you to stop several times before. If you continue it will result in a longer ban. :~Lily ♥ 14:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :This is starting to get stupid. You let someone else add it while I was gone, but not me? I see hate. :Awesomeness042 (talk) 04:05, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I never saw anyone add the VP category to an SOS toons page, except for you. That is, unless another Admin took care of it. ::Although if we did miss some spam, could you please tell us who did it and when this supposedly happened? ::~Lily ♥ 11:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Look at the Sos toons(VP) page.Awesomeness042 (talk) 20:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Why are they unneeded? because YOU say so? tt has closed, why not let me add them anyway.Awesomeness042 (talk) 20:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I WAS ADDING THEM TO VP SOS TOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Awesomeness042 (talk) 20:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no need to add them. The "SOS toons" category is good enough. :::Just because Toontown closed does not mean that you can add whatever you want. :::~Lily ♥ 21:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) final warning Once again, you're adding unneeded categories to pages. This is your final warning. Next time around, we will have to take further action against you. ~Lily ♥ 22:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please do not add the "level # cogs" categories. Those do not serve any purpose anymore as we had removed them over a year ago. And next time, please come to the admins if you are intending to add new categories. That block was a time-out block in order for you to receive this message. HEY. LISTEN TO ME. YOU CLEARLY HATE ME WHEN I EDIT! WHY DO I THINK THIS? YOU GOT RID OF ALL MY EDITS EXCEPT THE VIRTUAL SKELECOGS TRIVIA EDIT... which Im suprised you kept O_O :Hate is not the problem. It's the unnecessary stuff that you add. If you don't like our policies, you don't have to edit here. You are not obliged to edit here. All your edits are not necessary and were removed. Perhaps if you wish to continue editing here that you come to the admins about making new categories. That is the only problem that you are making. :Didya miss me?Rawrboy16 (talk) 03:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC)